Eine seltsame Begegnung
by Taqeni
Summary: Oneshot Ein nächtliche Begegnug zwischen Hermine und Snape, nur eine kleine Schulalltagscene, lest selbst.


Eine kleine Scene aus dem Schulalltag. Ich habe diese Geschichte schon vor Ewigkeiten geschrieben und wie jeder Autor bin ich nicht ganz zufreiden damit, aber lest selbst. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein kleines Review.

Die Idee ist meine, der Rest gehört JK Rowling und ich verdiene damit auch nichts, leider seufz

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. LG Taqeni

**Eine seltsame Begegnung**

Langsam ging sie den Flur entlang. Sie versuchte extra sehr leise zu gehen, aber trotzdem kam es ihr vor, als ob jeder Schritt unüberhörbar laut sei. Sie war froh, wenn die Flure mit Teppich belegt waren, dann hörte man nämlich nur ein dumpfes Stampfen. Auf den Steinböden nahm man allerdings ein lautes, vernehmbares „Klong" wahr.

Sie war viel zu spät dran. Die Gemälde an den Wänden schauten sich erstaunt nach ihr um. Als Schülerin müsste sie schon längste im Bett liegen, anstatt auf den Gängen herum zu schleichen. Madame Pince hatte sie rechtzeitig aus der Bibliothek gescheucht, eifrig wie sie immer war. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm traf sie aber eine Mitschülerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie begannen ihre Hausaufgaben in Runenkunde zu diskutieren, wobei sie die Zeit völlig vergaßen, und jetzt war sie zu spät dran.

Hermine hatte einen schweren Weg vor sich. Seit geraumer Zeit patrouillierte Professor Snape sehr oft die Flure, wo sie jetzt lang ging und auf Peeves musste man auch immer acht geben. Er hatte es sich in den letzten Wochen zum Hobby gemacht, besonders vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf Schüler zu lauern.

„Jetzt müsste man den Tarnumhang von Harry haben," dachte Hermine, „oder wenigstens die Karte des Rumtreibers." Sie hatte es fast geschafft, nur noch diese Ecke, der Gang danach und sie war in Sicherheit. Hoffnungsvoll wollte sie in den nächsten Flur treten, als sie plötzlich von einer schwarzen Gestalt umgerempelt wurde und auf dem Rücken landete. „´tschuldigung", zischelte dieser Schatten im Weitereilen.

Hermine schaute dieser Erscheinung erstaunt hinterher. Es war ein ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann mit langen, strähnigen, fettigen Haaren. Es war Professor Snape. Snape roch nach Rauch. Ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen, hastete er davon in Richtung Kerker.

Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie war Professor Snape zu so später Stunde begegnet und ohne Strafe davon gekommen, aber komisch war es trotzdem, das passte so gar nicht zu seinem normalen Verhalten. Sie hätte eher erwartet, dass er sie ausschimpft nach dem Motte: „Was stehst du hier im Weg herum und überhaupt, was machst du um diese Zeit auf den Gängen?"

Hermine überlegt, was es wohl war, das ihn dazu veranlasste seine ursprüngliche Rolle zu verlassen und seit wann rauchte Snape, das war ihr bis jetzt nie aufgefallen. Die Neugier, den Grund heraus zu finden und Snape hinterher zu schleichen, war sehr groß, aber sie hatten morgen in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke. Man sollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Über den Vorfall grübelnd, rappelte Hermine sich auf und ging in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon. Hermine überlegte: „Was passiert wohl morgen in der Zaubertrankstunde? Wird er mich bestrafen, mir vielleicht wegen zu häufigen Aufzeigen Punkte abziehen? Vorstellbar wäre es auf jeden Fall. Ich werde es morgen dann leider sehen."

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie nach der Stunde in mein Büro!" Professor Snape stand vorne am Pult und hielt seine typische Einführungsrede zur Stunde. „Was will Snape von dir?", flüsterte Ron. „Erzähle ich dir später.", murmelte Hermine, denn Snape sah sie schon mit seinem strafenden Blick an. Hermine hatte es gestern Abend nicht mehr geschafft, Ron und Harry von dem Zusammenstoß zu berichten, da beide schon im Bett lagen. „Was er vermutlich für eine Strafe für mich hat?", dachte Hermine, aber sie hatte keine Zeit darüber noch mehr zu überlegen, denn Snape nahm sie heute noch härter dran als sonst, falls das überhaupt ging.

Die Stunde war zu Ende und die Schüler hasteten aus den Kerkern. „Wir warten auf dich", sagte Harry und Ron nickte zustimmend. „An eurer Stelle würde ich das nicht tun", hörte man eine höhnische Stimme sagen. Malfoy stand hinter Hermine mit seinen beiden Begleitern Crabbe und Goyle. „Wenn Professor Snape mit der fertig ist, wird nichts mehr da sein was ihr abholen könnt." Malfoy lächelte hämisch und seine beiden Gorillas setzen ein verächtliches Grinsen auf. „ Ich werde mich freuen dich nicht mehr beim Essen sehen zu müssen, Schlammblut", ergänzte er noch dazu und wandte sich ab. Ron wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch Hermine packte Ron am Umhang und sagte: „Lass ihn, Ron, ich sollte Snape nicht warten lassen." Und sie gingen zum Büro. „Du hast doch nichts Schlimmes verbrochen, oder?", fragte Ron ängstlich. „Nein, Nein", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Sie verabscheute diesen Raum, überall standen diese ekligen Einmachgläser, aus denen seltsame tote Viecher sie anstarrten, und es war immer eiskalt. Doch jetzt kam ihr eine wohlige Wärme entgegen. Der Kamin war an und Snape starrte ins Feuer, als er hörte, dass sie eintrat, richtete er seinen Blick auf sie. Er ging zum Schreibtisch, deute auf einen alten, sehr ungemütlich aussehenden Holzstuhl, der davor stand und forderte sie auf sich zu setzen. Er selbst nahm in einem bequemen Stuhl platz. „Nun, Miss Granger", begann Snape.

Hermine drückte ihre Finger krampfhaft zusammen, so dass sich schon weiße Stellen bildeten. „Jetzt kommt's, nun macht er mich fertig, ich bekomme bestimmt eine Strafarbeit, die es in sich hat.", dachte Hermine, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Professor Snape zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, wobei man es eher als Anheben der Mundwinkel bezeichnen konnte, aber bei Snape sah das wie ein Lächeln aus. „Können Sie mir vielleicht freundlicherweise plausibel erklären, was Sie gestern Nacht dort zu suchen hatten?", fuhr Snape mit einen gekünstelten, freundlichen Säuseln fort. Hermine schwieg. „Wollte Snape wirklich den Grund erfahren, ihm war das doch sonst immer völlig egal, Hauptsache, er konnte sie bestrafen. Welchen Vorteil sollte sie dadurch haben?" „Ich warte", riss seine wiedergekehrte, herrische Stimme Hermine aus ihren Gedanken und als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte, beantwortet er ihre Frage, „Eine möglichst wahrheitsgetreue Erzählung wird Sie vor ihrer verdienten Strafe retten." Sie überlegte, warum sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte, aber es würde ihre Situation nicht verschlechtern, also begann sie.

Hermine fing mit einer ausführlichen Schilderung an, warum sie in der Bibliothek war und wie wichtig die Hausaufgaben in Runenkunde sind, die sie mit der Ravenclawschülerin diskutiert hatte. Snape hörte geduldig zu und unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal, bis sie ihre Erzählung beendete hatte.

Langes Schweigen folgte dieser Schilderung. Professor Snape schien zu überlegen, ob er ihr glauben sollte. Hermine wagte es nicht Luft zu holen, so angespannt kam ihr die Atmosphäre vor.

„Gut", brach Professor Snape die Stille, „ Sie können nun gehen, Miss Granger." Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie ging langsam auf dir Tür zu, als sie fast schon draußen war, siegte ihre Neugier. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte leise: „Warum bestrafen Sie mich nicht?" Snape schaute sie erstaunt an, dass sie es wagte, diese Frage überhaupt zu stellen. Warum sind Schüler noch nicht mal zufrieden, wenn man sie mal nicht bestraft? Ärgerlich erwiderte er: „Es ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe, die Handlungsweise eines Lehrers zu verstehen. Verlassen Sie jetzt sofort mein Büro, wenn nichts wichtiges mehr ist, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Dieser Ausdruck erlaubte keine Widerworte mehr. Er zeigte eindeutig, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Hermine beeilte sich jetzt, möglichst schnell aus dem Raum zu kommen.

Harry und Ron erwarteten sie mit fragenden Blicken. „Und?", kam es wie aus einem Mund. „Nichts passiert, er hat mir nur eine Standpauke wegen gestern Nacht gehalten.", entgegnete Hermine. „Gestern Nacht?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Während sie nun zum nächsten Unterricht gingen, erzählte Hermine was geschehen war. Nur warum Snape sich so seltsam verhalten hatte, blieb für sie ein Rätsel.

Professor Snape atmete erleichtert auf. Die sonst doch immer so aufmerksame Hermine hatte nichts gemerkt. Er ging zum Kamin und schaute in die Flammen. Im Feuer erschien der Kopf von Albus Dumbledore. „Alles in Ordnung", sagte Snape. „Das ist beruhigend", erwiderte Dumbledore und sein gütiges Lächeln kehrte ins Gesicht zurück, „es wäre schon zu komisch gewesen, wenn unter den Schülern das Gerücht kursieren würde, dass Professor Snape nachts nur mit einem halben Umhang durch die Gegend rennt."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck erstarrte: „Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass dieser dämliche Drache mich fast verbrannt hätte."

Dumbledore grinste und meinte sachlich: „Hogwarts hat nunmal die Verpflichtung alle fünfzig Jahre die wichtigsten Räume auf Drachenfeuerfestigkeit zu testen und dafür sind echte Drachen leider unerlässlich." Immer noch erzürnt erwiderte Snape: „Sie hätten mir wenigstens Bescheid geben können, Albus. Wer soll auch ahnen, dass im 4. Stock plötzlich ein Drache herumläuft?" „Desto weniger Leute davon erfahren, desto besser", erklärte Dumbledore, „besonders Hagrid darf es nie erfahren." Daraufhin verschwand Dumbledore mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln. Snape starrte immer noch fassungslos in die Flammen, bis er sich entspannte und leise murmelte: „Diese Wärme ist doch sehr angenehm, ich sollte den Kamin öfter an machen." Professor Snape verließ den Raum, er musste seine nächste Unterrichtsstunde geben. Nun war nur noch das leise, beruhigende Knistern des Feuers zu hören.

Ende 


End file.
